Jamie Lain
''“The thing women have yet to learn is nobody gives you power. You just take it. ” - Unknown '' Life In life Jamie grew up a lot harsher than most Toreador had the fortune too. She grew up in a poverty stricken neighborhood of New York, with a sexually abusive father, of who both her and her mother were a victims. Eventually Child Service would removed her from home and place her with a foster family where she became essentially a talking piece for her middle class family. On her way to and from school in order to take her time returning home to her foster family she would wonder to neighborhoods unaccustomed to someone from an affluent family like the one she was adopted into it here that she finally found something beautiful in the world among street level musicians of an genre, by age 14 she never every up and coming musical talent in New York. By age 18 she was managing most of them, using her own body to either get the front man to sign for her or to get them a gig in a venue much larger than the musician's current status deserved. By age 22, she was a talent scout and manager for one of the largest record companies on the East Coast, finding the artists with the most talent, was second to her. Embrace Having a penchant for finding only the most influential local musicians and working a very well compensated job, Jamie was noticed out by both the Toreador who noted her penchant for music and finding the best talent any where she was sent and by the Ventrue who noted her quick rise to power in the music industry, eventually it was the Toreador who won out. At an Industry party for the release of a new Band Album that Jamie produced and managed she was seduced by her soon to be Sire Gwen Addenieux, a Toreador, and taken to a back rooms and embraced. As such are the toreadors way it was painful beyond beliefs but the music blaring in the front rooms of the parties covered up such sounds, cover up by her own love of power and music. The party became infamous in the music industry for an unusual amount of death via overdose, thank to the Camerilla's brilliant ability to cover up and protect the masquerade. Unlife Just like in life Jamie was quick to seize power and beauty in any form she could grasp, rising up the ranks of the Toreador in New York, how ever due to a misstep leading to the Embrace and then sudden Final Death of a much sought after Artistic assets, and an almost egregious break in the Masquerade, she was exiled out of the city. Resenting her sudden lack of power and the loss of her scouting job, she found her way into the ranks of the abstract Toreador of Pittsburgh, rejecting the sect that had rejected her. In Pittsburgh Jamie soon ingratiated herself through the knowledge of Underground music scenes. Where she once again set to producing music under the Vex Star Media Banner. After gaining connections in the underground rock scene she grew a connection with the Baron, who's notable love of Rock connected them. This grew to the point where she would be named Emissary for the Baron She would come to represent the two largest acts outside of the Baron's, Bad Brett and Lisa Frankenstein and the Monsters. Being the Baron's chosen emissary, she isn't well respected by Anarchs in the city as she neither fought in the revolt, despite claiming to be an Anarch. Especially those with in her own clan who she has pushed aside to take the reigns. Yet despite this all head her as she controls the Baron ear, and thus your social standing among the City. Category:Kindred Category:Characters Category:Toreador